


睡不着 / Keep Losing Sleep

by blurryyou



Series: incogneat-oh短篇翻译 / incogneat-oh one-shots [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluffy, Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>授权 / Permission：<br/>Hi! I’m sorry for the late reply, I’ve had a lot to catch up on :)<br/>First, thank you! I’m glad you like my writing. And secondly, I don’t mind if you want to translate my work, but please do link back to my page/credit me!<br/>Thank you! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	睡不着 / Keep Losing Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incogneat-oh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=incogneat-oh).
  * A translation of [Keep Losing Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142298) by incogneat-oh. 



> 授权 / Permission：  
> Hi! I’m sorry for the late reply, I’ve had a lot to catch up on :)  
> First, thank you! I’m glad you like my writing. And secondly, I don’t mind if you want to translate my work, but please do link back to my page/credit me!  
> Thank you! <3

蝙蝠洞里电脑依然在工作，屏幕给洞穴投射一层朦胧的蓝光。洞里散发着潮湿的味道，像是雨后湿润的泥土气息。

洞里也很安静，只有偶尔的键盘声，还有从训练区域远远传来的有规律的拳脚声。Bruce今晚的工作已经差不多完成了。

他又活动了一下手指，扣响指关节，然后重新检查了几份文件，更新完正在调查的案件的最新进展。他斟酌了一会儿是否要更改谜语人的状态，他现在算是罪犯吗，反英雄？还是可能的盟友？老实说他总是在黑白之间摇摆不定，Bruce都开始觉得系统里Nygma的档案应该保持更新状态。

他按下 **保存** 键，关闭所有打开的文件，从电脑前离开。

他正准备上楼，路过了训练区，也是附近唯一剩下的一束光源。然后他停住了脚步。

Tim一开始没有发现他。他穿着一身宽松的黑衣，指关节上缠着保护的绷带，光着脚。Bruce一时间只是看着他的身影，欣赏他腾挪间的优雅与 **狠厉** 。一连串快拳之后紧跟着跃起，借助转身的冲力踢出一脚，力道足以打晕任何对手。

然后他看见了Bruce，没有继续打出接下来的一击，而是停了下来。他捋起额角汗湿的头发，对Bruce微微一笑。

“看起来不错，Tim。”Bruce抱着手臂说。

“谢谢。”他说，因为方才的运动脸上依然染着红晕。他弯腰从地上捡起水瓶，一口气喝下了三分之一。

“我要去睡觉了。”Bruce说。

Tim点点头，抬起手擦掉嘴角的水。“好，晚安。”

“你看，我刚才说得很委婉。”Bruce对他说。“但我其实是在提醒你，现在已经很晚了，你也应该早点去睡觉。”

“哦，我其实听出来了。”Tim笑了笑。他还在喘气，四肢疲乏，汗湿的头发打着卷贴在额角和颈后。他已经勤奋地训练了好几个小时，中途没有停下来休息过。所以他训练发出的声响已经成为了Bruce工作时的背景音，让他方才一时之间都没有发觉。Tim心不在焉地又喝了一口水。“谢了，B。”

Bruce多看了Tim一会儿，嘴角忍不住勾起，尽管这个微笑里多少带了些微的苦涩。“尽可能去睡一会吧，Tim。”

“计划如此。”Tim也笑得有些勉强。

Bruce上楼准备离开蝙蝠洞，背后蝙蝠洞的音响系统传出九十年代的朋克音乐，还听见身后再次响起拳击沙包的 **嘭嘭** 的声响。

Bruce心想，哪怕我在的时候，你也可以放音乐的，Tim。

 

~*~

 

Dick有些烦躁地揉了揉眼睛。现在已经凌晨3:30了，他还是不要奢望睡觉了，至少现在不行。

他纠结了一会儿，到底是去热一杯牛奶呢，还是去扫荡冰箱里留下的剩菜（他 **爱死** 大宅了，Alfred剩菜也是米其林星级大餐）。他走下楼梯，开始往厨房走，然后他看见起居室还亮着灯。

奇怪。Alfred一般来说不会忘记关灯……

起居室的门半开着，Tim穿着干净但明显不合身的汗衫，头发刚刚洗过，蜷着腿坐在沙发上。“你还醒着，哈，Tim？”

少年转过脸，手指卡在他正在读的那一页书上，看见是他微笑起来：“怎么，哪里被你看穿了？”

“我都不知道你今晚在大宅过夜。”Dick说，没有回答Tim那句略带讽刺的话。他没有等Tim叫他，直接走进起居室里。不过，嘿，不然要大哥是干嘛的？

Tim坐在沙发上移开腿，把身边的东西移开给他腾出位置。他身边放了一叠小说，几本小说、几本文学，还有几本是深奥的科学课本（这可真是……为什么啊，Tim），笔和笔记本，一个旧音乐播放器和耳机，他的笔记本电脑（已关机），还有一盒低钠饼干、两瓶矿泉水。

“所以你有多久没睡了？”Dick在Tim身边坐下，问道。

“很久了。”Tim有些苦涩地说，伸了个懒腰往后仰，靠在沙发垫上。然后他继续说道：“只是。如果周围有其他人的话，感觉就没有那么糟糕了，就算他们都在睡觉也没关系，你能明白吗？”

“是啊，我懂。”Dick说。“一个人住其实挺难习惯的。”一时之间都没有人再说话，两人之间蔓延开有些尴尬的沉默。沉甸甸地横亘在他们之间的，是他们曾经的过往。

然后Tim开口说道：“一定是因为Bruce简直是个话匣子。”

“我也觉得是这样。”Dick笑道，站起来从另一个沙发上拖过来一张柔软的毯子。他重新坐到沙发上，没有问，只是把毯子盖在自己和Tim宝宝身上。他这时才想起来问一句：“你不介意我在这里待一会儿吧？”

Tim点点头，等Dick在身边舒舒服服地坐好。“你也睡不着，哼？”

“嗯，有点烦躁。”

Tim又点点头。

“那么，觉得今晚能睡着吗？”

“但愿如此。”Tim说。Dick故意用胳膊肘碰了碰他，说：“跟我说说你最近怎么样，我一直都没机会见到你。”

“没什么好说的。”Tim说，有些自嘲地笑道。“我是说，没什么你不知道的。每周几天我需要完成Tim Wayne的工作。每月有一个周末去少年泰坦度过。我有时候会在巡逻中见到你，所以我知道你事情很多，忙得不可开交。呃……我已经四天没睡了。我被一个WE的实习生搭讪，然而很诡异的是我估计那个人不知道我姓Wayne。哦，还有，我一周前剪了头发，不过没有人注意到。”

“跟我说说那个实习生，”Dick挑了一个话题。

“ **还有** 。”Tim放大了声音，放慢了语速说。“我一周前剪了头发，不过没有人注意到。”

Dick故意夸张地翻了个白眼给他，说：“如果我说新发型看起来真不错——顺便一说，的确很好看，尽管其实你的新发型和原来的一模一样。那么你可否 **好心** 跟我仔细说说被搭讪的事情？我的好奇心快杀死我了。”

“ **或者** ，你可以跟我说说 **你** 最近怎样？”

“嘿，我明明就是本打开的书，任君取阅，所以——”Dick没有说完。他看向门口灿烂地笑起来。Jason就站在门边（其实是阴森森地耸立在光影交界处），靠在门上。“小杰鸟！你也睡不着？”

Jason站直了摇摇头，说：“不是，做了几个稀奇古怪的噩梦。鬼魂啊怪兽啊那种，你知道的。”他走进起居室里，穿着睡衣光着脚。他弯腰在沙发边的地毯上坐下，抬手抓了抓从来就没整齐过的一头乱发，然后他扭头斜眼看了看坐在沙发上的两个人一眼，说：“ **好吧** ，我希望接下来就看到你们立刻把四只手都放在毯子外面，不要淘气，不然这段对话到此为止。”

“我不明白——？呕， **太恶心了** ，Jay——”

“对话请保持在家长辅导级谢谢！”

他们都笑得上气不接下气，但Jason只是毫无悔意地咧嘴坏笑，抱起手臂架在膝盖上。

“好吧。”过了一会儿他说。“你们这些乖孩子们怎么这么晚还没睡？难道你们都不害怕Alfred发火吗？”

“Tim才是不乖的那个，我只是陪着他而已。”Dick伸出胳膊勾住Tim，解释说。

“谁让你留下陪我了？”Tim说，甩开他的胳膊——顺便一并无视了某人 **绝对有理有据** 的撅嘴撒娇。不过他还是稍稍让步了一些，在毯子下用膝盖碰了碰他的膝盖。“虽然我不是在抱怨。”

“然而你就是在抱怨。”Jay夸张地假装压低声音其实大声地说道。然后他皱起眉头，有些严肃地问：“所以你还是睡不着吗，鸟宝宝？”

“不幸被你言中。”

那孩子看起来已经筋疲力尽了，眼睛下方的黑色几乎像是抹上了墨水，不过看起来他还能撑得住。虽然他会回大宅这件事本身就很能说明问题。

“你上次睡觉是在什么时候？”Jason好奇地问。

“十一年前。”Tim说。与此同时Dick回答道：“星期二。”

“真悲剧。”Jason摇了摇头说。“你有没有试过把自己累到睡着？——嘿，说起来想不想来对打练习？”

“我已经试过了。”Tim说着往后靠，哀怨地叹息。“所以一个小时以前你都在哪呢？”Tim微微地叹了口气，然后继续说道：“如果一个小时后我们两个都还醒着，我会欣然同意接受你的提议，怎么样？”

“成交。”

然后Dick说：“那么，小翅膀你最近过得怎么样？发生了什么有趣的事情吗？”

Jason靠在沙发上，思索起来。他盘起腿，然后说：“说起来，那天我在杂货店里看见一个女生，她是我小学同学。”

“哦，真的吗？”Dick精神起来——他本来以为Jason会耍小聪明逃避话题，没想到他真的会回答。“然后呢？”

“然后我想起我其实已经死了，所以我立刻躲到水果摊后面，一直藏到她离开为止。”Jay回答说。

Dick立刻泄了气：“你怎么能这样玩弄我的感情，Jay。”

“谁能抵御这种诱惑呢？”不过他咧着嘴笑得很灿烂，Tim也是一样。所以Dick也把脸埋在手心里偷笑起来。然后Tim拍了拍他的肩膀。

不过他听见走廊里传来轻微的声响，抬起头。他分辨了一会儿叫道：“B？”

Bruce把脑袋探进门里，表情有些紧张，说：“孩子们。”

“你怎么起来了？”Jason问，不过他是真的好奇，不是在责备他偷听。“我记得你已经上床睡觉了。”

“我是已经去睡觉了。”Bruce说。凌晨四点钟发现三个儿子一起坐在起居室里，Tim和Dick盖着同一张毯子，Jason像个小孩子一样盘腿坐在地毯上，就算Bruce惊讶了，他也没有表现出来。“我只是下楼来喝水。”

“然后你打算悄悄走掉不告诉我们？”Dick颇为受伤地控诉说。然而Jason冷静地戳穿他：“你知道楼上也有水，对吧？”

“我……只是不想打扰你们。”Bruce有点尴尬地说。

Jay用力翻了个白眼，Dick简直想不通他用了那么大力气，他的眼珠子怎么没 **卡在** 后面。Jason说：“过来坐下，你这怪老头。我们只是陪鸟宝宝说说话，他还是睡不着。”

然后Bruce……真的走了进来。他坐在窗帘边的扶手椅上，然后说道：“呃，我们这一家子睡眠障碍，足够登上医疗杂志做封面了。”

Dick大笑起来，Jason点头附和，Tim只是窝在沙发里蜷起来。Dick想了想，如果是自己的话，四天没睡之后也不会觉得这个笑话很好笑。

“至少这样不孤单。”Dick鼓劲说道，趁着Tim还在他身边，又用胳膊肘戳了戳他。而包容大度的Tim容忍了他。

接着Tim说：“说起来，B，你还有个脱口秀节目要参加，不应该去睡你的美容觉吗？”

“那是两天之后的事情。”Bruce说。“不过老天，幸好你提醒我，谢谢，我的小老虎，哈哈哈。”

“ **求你别** 。”Dick说，而Jason大声抱怨着，往后一仰躺在地毯上。“这里欢迎Bruce，但是 **不欢迎** Brucie，现在已经太晚了，我们都没力气对付你那个人格。”

然后B笑了起来，他真实的那种笑容，虽然几乎看不出来，但至少是真诚的。

“脱口秀吗？哪一个，老大？”Jason躺在地毯上，仰头看着Bruce问。

“只是一档日间脱口秀。”Bruce有点闪烁其词地说。他犯了个大错，因为他这样躲闪，反而让Jason **发现** 他对这件事有些敏感。

“是嘛，但到底是哪一个？别吞吞吐吐的，告诉我。”Jason说着坐起身。“你要知道就算你不愿意说， **他** 也会告诉我的。”他说着竖起拇指，往后指了指坐在沙发上的Dick。

“这倒没错。”Dick略有些抱歉地说。“我会像纸箱子一样，一压就瘪，全抖出来的。”

“你就没变过。”Jason几乎有些纵容地说，抬脚踢了踢Dick。就在这时，楼上传来非常细微的声响——脚踩在走廊地板上发出的细小的咯吱声。

Bruce和Dick异口同声地说道：“Damian——”两人有些慌张地对视一眼。Dick急急忙忙地说：“要是他去找我们，会发现我们都不在自己床上。我是不是应该——？”

“我去看看他。”Bruce说着，快步走出起居室。

Dick依然有些担心，不由自主地看着天花板。Jason翻了翻眼睛，没好气地说：“你还真像个 **爸爸** ，Dickie。”

“真不好意思，Jay，做哥哥就是这样。也许偶尔 **你** 也应该尝试一下。”Dick有些气呼呼地说。

Jason意有所指地看着Tim，打量了他一番，惹得Tim警告他：“想都别想。”

“至少宠你比宠 **Damian** 好。”Jason小声说，不过他嘴角掩饰不住笑意。

他们听见一个人的脚步声顺着楼梯走下，向起居室走来。接着外面传来了低声细语的对话声——然后Dick抬手捂住嘴，虽然这样也完全掩盖不住他的笑容。

对话声持续了一会儿，不过终于他们停了下来，换做了脚步声。然后，睡得乱七八糟的Damian皱着眉头顶着乱发裹着睡衣走进来，身后跟着Bruce。

“父亲告诉我你们在我不在的情况下群聚会谈，一如既往。”他开头第一句就说了这个。

Bruce轻轻弹了弹他的耳朵，笑着说道：“我可完全不是那么说的。”

Damian颇为恼火地揉了揉耳朵。然后他走到Tim和Dick坐的沙发边，Bruce回到自己的扶手椅边坐下。

“你也睡不着吗？”Dick同情地问道，拍了拍旁边的位置。

“ **显而易见** 。”Damian一本正经地掸平睡衣上的褶皱，然后才威风堂堂地坐下。接着他皱起小鼻子，几乎控诉地问道：“你们都不睡觉在这里 **做什么** ？”

“和你一样，小家伙。”Jason说。“做非常不理智的人生选择。”

“什么意思，Todd？”

没等Jason来得及回答，Dick就抢过话头说：“……你们觉得，如果我们把冰箱里的东西吃光了，Alfred会生气吗？”

所有人一瞬间都转过头瞪着他。“你真的饿了，Dick？”Bruce第一个打破沉默说。“你知不知道现在都已经是早晨4:30了？”

“我知道。”Dick替自己辩解说。“但我的胃不知道。而且不管怎么说，我们可不是所有人都能把低钠饼干当凌晨垫饥的点心的。那可是太可怜了。”

“闭嘴。”Tim说着劈手把饼干盒子抢了回来。他把饼干放在地板上，放在Dick够不到的位置。一脸不高兴的样子。

“我估计Alfred不会太介意。”Bruce打了个哈欠。“不过我管不了你们到底想干什么了，我得先上楼去睡觉了。”然后他站起来说：“Damian，你是想现在上楼，还是想再坐一会儿？”

“再等会儿。”Damian果断做出选择。“尽管我现在和Drake之间的距离近得我很不舒服。”

“随便你怎么说吧，小矮妖。”Tim在沙发上躺下。“反正是我先来的。”

Bruce站在门边犹豫起来。

Jason咧开嘴笑道：“看到没，他纠结得在那儿呆住不动了，因为他特想负责任地说一句‘早点去睡觉’，做个好爸爸，但同时他又不想 **太伤害** Timmers小朋友。”

“一如既往目光如炬、 **言辞温和** ，Jason。”Bruce疲惫地说，举起一只手轻轻挥了挥。“孩子们晚安。”

起居室里响起两个人异口同声的“晚安，B”，一声“晚安，父亲”，还有Dick轻声的一句“好梦，爸爸”。

然后他们一起舒舒服服地坐在安静的起居室里，Jason仰头躺在地毯上，没有人说话，都侧耳听着Bruce回到楼上去的脚步声。

最后是Dick打破了沉默：“Dami，要不要我去帮你热牛奶？帮助你睡觉？”

“这种情况下Pennyworth会给我泡茶。”Damian有些怀疑地眯起眼说。

“茶是吗？我估计我也能泡茶，我是说，我泡得肯定没有Alfie的好喝，不用问。但我估计我泡出来的茶至少能喝。”他挠了挠头。“呃，应该能喝。”

Damian期待地转过身，低头看着躺在地板上的Jason。没说话。

“干嘛？”Jason半坐起来，说。“你那么看着我是想干嘛？”

“ **你** 倒是会泡茶。”Damian说。“我见过你泡茶。”

“什——”Jason打了个结巴。“你这是——你想让我给你泡茶？”

Dick插话说：“拜托，伙计们，我们能讲点道理——”

“这房间里的所有人之中，只有你勉强算得上能下厨房，Todd。”Damian说。他皱着眉头，一张小脸皱得比平时还纠结。“所以当然应该由你去给我泡茶。”

“好吧，首先， **嗷疼** ——”

“我能不能下厨房不是问题所在，小子。”Jason怀疑地说。“我半夜不睡不是为了——为了 **听你差遣** 的，成吗？”

“我的要求并非不合理，Todd。我不明白你为什么要争辩，而不是现在就去给我泡茶。”

“好——吧。”Dick举起双手息事宁人地说。“我看我们大家 **全都** 需要冷静一下，因为我们现在都很累了，缺乏睡眠会让人脾气暴躁，我们接下来很可能会说出一些事后会后悔的话——”

“省省吧，Dickie。”

“闭嘴，Grayson。”

Dick揉了揉太阳穴，他真想对准Jason和Damian的小腿各踢一脚。但他是大哥，这么做不对。

大概不对。

他睁开眼睛，说：“我需要你来支援我，Tim宝宝—— **哦哦哦** ……”无奈的事情立刻被他抛到脑后，他低头看着Tim，虽然几乎只有半边身子还挂在沙发上，但已经安安静静地睡着了。他微微张着嘴，一只胳膊从沙发边缘滑下去，呼吸深沉平稳。他已经睡了多久了？

“呵。”Jason轻声说，歪起嘴角微露出一点笑容。Dick的目光依然粘在Tim身上，只是点点头。

“真是典型的Drake的风格。”Damian大声说道，绕过Dick伸长脖子看。“又睡着了，而不是参与他身边发生的互动，哪怕就一次——”他跳下沙发，深长胳膊打算叫醒可怜的Tim——

所以Dick飞快地阻止了他，抓住他的手腕，把他往后扯，几乎是把不情不愿的孩子抱到怀里，而且他竟然还想起来用手捂住他的嘴巴。Dick贴在Damian耳边小声说：“不不不，嘘。我们好不容易才让他睡着了。他已经好几天没睡了，知道吗？他现在睡着简直是个奇迹。”

“ **Tt** 。”等Dick把手拿开后，Damian不屑地咋舌。不过他至少没彻底挣脱开Dick的怀抱。过了一小会儿，他甚至放松下来，让Dick把他抱在怀里，他的小身体热乎乎地、结结实实地靠在了Dick的腿上，甚至放任Dick把脸贴在自己睡得乱糟糟的一头软发上。

过了一会儿，Jason低声说：“那么，你们两个是打算去厨房，还是——？”

“我想再多呆一会儿。”Dick说。Tim打了一声鼾，翻了个身，把脸埋在沙发和靠垫之间。

“嗯，我也觉得待在这里挺安稳的。”Jason又躺回到软乎乎的长毛地毯上。“没有什么别的想去的地方。”

 


End file.
